


Negative Reinforcement

by live_with_love



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/pseuds/live_with_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuchiki-taichou will only tolerate this disrespect so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> blue_eyesgirl_fic and I had a challenge going at one point to write mini!fic in response to a list of prompts we came up with together. This fic is a response to the prompt 'Byakuya/Ichigo - proper address'.
> 
> This fic is written a long time post-cannon and Ichigo is over the age of 18

Ichigo’s breath hitched as supple leather dipped between his legs, stroking teasingly up over his balls and along the length of his cock. He strained against the cuffs that bound him to a beam far enough above his head to force him up on his toes - stretched out and panting desperately for breath, he begged silently for harder touches with the twitching of his hips and wordless, gasping moans.

The sudden slap of the crop against his thigh brought a whimper but the next, stinging touch coaxed a relieved groan from him as the pain simply blended with that from the red welts already covering him. Ichigo breathed his tormentor’s name and was rewarded with a series of harder strikes, each laid perfectly over those marks already burning a line across the top of his thighs.

“Would you care to try that again?” 

A shudder ran through him as Byakuya’s whisper ghosted over his ear; Ichigo could almost feel him, agonisingly close but not touching the trembling, sweat soaked body in front of him. Silence, he already knew, was not to be tolerated, and Ichigo welcomed reprimanding strikes with soft gasps and louder moans. He was on fire, the slow burn spreading out to encompass his entire body. It was all almost too much; he couldn’t take this sweet torment much longer, his body crying out for release as Byakuya refused to halt this time-

“Kuchiki- taichou,” Ichigo breathed, surrendering to this implacable man. He almost cried out when long fingers wrapped around his aching cock and stroked slowly - once, twice, and he was lost to the throes of his long denied orgasm.

Byakuya smirked as he released the restraints and gently caught the exhausted boy. He held him while Ichigo shuddered and panted, whispering fervent promises to never address him disrespectfully again if Byakuya - no, Kuchiki-taichou - would just do that again.


End file.
